


Walking In

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: An Invisible Battle [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Addict!Blaine, Addict!Klaine, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug addict!Blaine, Herion use, Heroin, Klaine, M/M, college!klaine, klaine!au, withdrawals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Hearing about it and seeing it are two completely different things.WARNINGS: Heroin use, drug abuse, withdrawal symptoms and mentions of rehab.





	Walking In

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, but here I am with another one! I hope you enjoy and leave me a comment if you like these and a kudos! (Sorry if this comes off a bit rushed by the way, I just got that feeling from it, but decided to post it anyway, because this really is more of a drabble than a one-shot,) Thank you and enjoy.

It felt like his skin was crawling. His hands were shaking, no his body was shaking. He was weak. It's only been 8 days and he was already this bad again. 

Blaine curls around himself, gripping at the sweat drenched sheets beneath him. The ache in his bones was almost impossible to handle. He's tried ice packs, heating pads, ad everything in between, but nothing would work. There was only one thing that could make it go away, but he promised Kurt he wouldn't. 

Blaine groans as he sits up in bed, wiping his brow free from sweat and swinging his legs over the side. At the sound of a loud bang, he shoots his head up, his eyes as wide as saucers. He waits a few seconds before the loud knocks on his front door, started again. 

"Go away, please," Blaine whispers, folding his hands in front of his face and rocking slowly back and forth, not entirely voluntary either, his shakes were getting the best of him. He sucks in a deep of a breath as possible before the knocks continue once again. Blaine jumps, scooting back in his bed. "They're not real, they're in your head," Blaine tells himself. If Kurt wasn't here a few days ago when he was having a bad withdrawal day he wouldn't know that there was no one at his door, or police outside his window, of dogs in his bathroom. It all seemed so real, but Kurt had said that drug withdrawal could to do that to you. 

Another loud knock. "You're not real," Blaine whispers, tears starting down his face once again. He wraps his arms around himself, holding himself tight. "Jesus," Blaine whispers. He stands up from his bed, starting to pace across his bedroom. "It's not real, it's not real," He chants. 

He could call Kurt. Kurt would hold him and stop him from doing anything stupid, but it was just after school, he was probably busy doing homework or working on the semester project. He's weak. He can't even handle his own body, he should be able to handle this on his own, but he can't, it's practically pathetic. 

Blaine stops his pacing at the sound a loud bang that could only be described as a gun shot. "It needs to stop, I can't do this," Blaine whispers, trying to take a deep breath, but instead he finds himself running to the closest bathroom and disposing of his small breakfast of dry toast this morning. There's one thing that can make this go away, and he's determined to make it stop. 

He shakily gets to his feet, wiping his mouth and grabbing his coat and shoes, rushing out from his apartment, with a wad of cash in his pocket. 

 

-0-

 

After a long day at Vogue and school, Kurt figured that surprising Blaine with a few coffees was expected. So, after finishing up at Vogue he headed down to the nearest coffee shop and sent Blaine a text that he would be coming over.

The line was long and boring, but Kurt was hoping Blaine would reply and that would speed it up, but he doesn't answer. Hell, he doesn't even read it. Kurt scrunches his eyebrows. Blaine was always quick to reply, it was one of his best features. When the coffee was ordered, Kurt dialed Blaine instead and it rang, but went unanswered. So, he tries again, and again it goes unanswered. 

"He must be sleeping, or maybe painting again," Kurt says quietly to himself, stuffing his phone back into his coat pocket and waiting for his order.

Whenever Blaine got to painting or drawing, he had tunnel vision. You could call him a million times, but the music was always too loud, he shut off his phone, or he was just too focused to notice it. Kurt had even come rushing over one day when he left his boyfriend of three months almost 20 missed calls. Blaine had of course apologized, but went right back to painting as soon as Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch. 

"Kurt," One of baristas announce through the cafe. Kurt quickly grabbed the drink carrier from her and thanked her with a two dollar tip and rushed out the door, hitting Blaine's speed dial number once more, which again, goes unanswered. 

He should just shake this off, but something was telling him something wasn't right. That something was wrong and something bad was going to happen, so he picked up his pace and started rushing towards Blaine's loft. 

He gets there in record time, using the spare key that Blaine had hidden under his doormat (classic). 

When he walks in, it's eerily quiet. 

"Blaine?" He calls, setting the drinks down on the breakfast bar and removing his bag and jacket. No answer. "Blaine?!" He calls louder. Maybe he wasn't here at all and just left his phone here. Kurt looks around the kitchen briefly, noticing Blaine's wallet and phone were sitting on the counter. He was here. He had to be. Kurt goes to call again, but a small crash was heard from the back of the loft. 

Kurt rushed back, practically sprinting to the source of the noise. His eyes go wide at the sight. 

Blaine was sitting on the toilet lid with a blue band wrapped around tightly around his arm and a needle in hand, full with a dark auburn liquid. 

"Blaine," Kurt whispers, swallowing the lump sitting in his throat. Blaine's head snaps up. His usual love filled eyes were bloodshot and Kurt couldn't tell if it was from the drugs or from crying. His face was pale and his cheeks were sunken in. His curly hair was damp with sweat and was all over his head.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes out, still frozen in the same spot. Not knowing what else to do. In one swift movement, Kurt if out of the doorway, heading back for the kitchen. 

Blaine instantly gets up, following him. Kurt is already putting on his coat and grabbing his phone by the time he reaches him. 

"Kurt, please talk to me!" Blaine shouts, grabbing Kurt's arm, making him face him. He already had tears pouring down his cheeks.

"You promise you'd quit," He shouts, ripping Blaine off his shoulder.

"I know, I tried but I didn't know what else to do,"

"You promised you'd call me! You promised you were gonna do this! You fucking promised!" Kurt shouts harshly, shoving Blaine backwards, his cheeks quickly turning a deep shade of red from the tears.

"I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry?! You're still holding the goddamned needle, Blaine! Don't tell me you're sorry!" Kurt yells angrily, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. Blaine looks down at his hands. He hadn't even realized he hadn't let go of it yet. He drops it instantly, it falling with a crash to the floor, and rips the blue band from his arm. He could have sworn that he dropped it as soon as Kurt walked in, why didn't he?

"Kurt-"

"Don't Blaine, don't," Kurt whispers, putting his hand up in front of him.

"Please,"

"Blaine, I don't know what to do anymore. We've sent you to rehab, we've got rid of everything you could use and you still go out and get more. We've tried therapy, we've tried support groups. I've told you to call me when you feel sick. I've done everything. I just feel lost. Where are you even getting money for this?"

"My parents left me trust fund for when I turned eighteen," Blaine mutters, clearly embarrassed if hanging his head and his cheeks turning pink were any signs. Kurt scoffs, shaking his head and turning around, not knowing what else to say. 

"What are we suppose to do, Blaine?" Kurt replies, turning back slowly to look at him, his head cocked to the side and his hands at his hips.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Blaine asks, his eyes going wide with terror. He wanted to quit and there was no way he would ever be able to do it with out Kurt at his side.

"No, I'm not. I love you way too much to do that, but I just wanna see you okay, Blaine." Kurt replies, moving a few steps closer, his arms now hanging at his side.

"I wanna be okay," Blaine admits quietly, sucking in a broken sob. Kurt's expression softens quickly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and holding him closer, tucking his chin over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine grips onto his coat, sobbing quietly into the fabric.

"You're alright, baby. We'll figure this out one way or another, okay?" Kurt comforts, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Blaine's head. "I love you,"

"I-I love you too," Blaine says shakily, burying his face into Kurt's shoulder. 

"Shh," Kurt consoles, rubbing his back gently and petting his head every so often. Blaine didn't cry a lot, so for him to sob like this was hard for Kurt to see and made him understand that Blaine really was hurting and the idea of Kurt leaving him was just as horrifying to him as it was to Kurt. "We'll get through this," Kurt promises. His voice is soft and light, but still Blaine could tell he was crying as well. 

"Move in with me," Blaine blurts, gripping Kurt harder. 

"What?" Kurt pulls back instantly, and Blaine grips onto his hands, not letting him go. 

"Move in with me. I think it will help. I think it will help me. Please," Blaine begs, biting his bottom lips carefully, his brow furrowed with hope and determination.

"Blaine, isn't it too soon?"

"It's been almost nine months, you're basically here all the time anyway. Come on, please," Blaine grips Kurt's hands tighter, pulling him a little closer. Kurt sucks in a deep breath before slowly nodding.

"Alright, I'll move in with you," Kurt can't help the small grin growing on his face at the thought of living here with Blaine. "Let's do it,"

"Yes!" Blaine cheers, pulling Kurt in close for a nice, warm kiss. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's around Blaine's neck. "I can do this, I know it," Blaine says once they've broken apart, their foreheads resting against each other's. 

"I know you can too. I'm leaving your side either. We're gonna do this together because I love you with all my heart, Blaine Anderson," Kurt says, cupping Blaine's cheeks gently, a smile on his face

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine says softly, pulling Kurt in for another long kiss.

"We'll do this together," Kurt promises once more.


End file.
